


Extra Care

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [18]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS Imagine, AHS Imagines, AHS x You, Aftercare, Bruises, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Michael Langdon Imagine, Michael Langdon Imagines, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pining Michael, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Michael Langdon, Slight Smut, Soft Michael Langdon, Soft!Michael Langdon, Young Michael Langdon, Younger!Michael Langdon, ahs x reader, love bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 18 - Aftercare & Mommy KinkReader takes care of a sleepy Michael.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 83





	Extra Care

Warm water flows over the washcloth, soaking the material thoroughly before you shut the tap off. As you wring out the excess water, you look up at yourself in the mirror. Your neck is painted in numerous pink and red marks, curtesy of person waiting for you in the bedroom. The trail of love bites is long. Most are hidden beneath your silk bathrobe. 

Sighing at the coverup work you will have to do to hide these for work in the morning, you decide to finish the task at hand. Returning to the bedroom, you’re greeted by the sight of Michael curled on the bed and dozing off.

“Michael,” you coo at him, threading your fingers through his soft honey blonde hair, “I need to wake up, baby.” 

Michael moans lowly, nuzzling his face further into the comforter. It always takes a lot of effort to get him to move after a long night of fucking. 

“Don’t you want to be a good boy for mommy? Let me help you get cleaned up then we can cuddle.”

Your offer entices him just enough for him to compile, rolling over to lie on his back and offering his naked form to you. Michael whimpers when you peck his lips and pull away too quickly for his liking. Tugging on the hem of your robe, he pouts his puffy lips, wanting another kiss. Deciding you have tortured him enough for the night, you give him a longer much more passionate kiss. Your tongue traces along his lower lip, asking for entrance which he grants. Your tongues fight for dominance. You easily win due to Michael’s tiredness and desire to please. 

Feeling the washcloth losing its heat, you attempt to pull away but Michael is having none of it. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he tries to tug you down with him.

“You’re so needy, aren’t you?” You chuckle, rubbing the cloth over his face. 

“Only for you mommy,” he grins at you lazily, his eyes heavy with sleep. 

“Let me finish. After that, I’m all yours.” 

Wiping the remnants of cum off his stomach, you feel Michael’s muscles tense beneath your touch. His hips rut upwards as the cloth gets closer to his member as you continue to clean him. Once satisfied, you cross the room and hang the washcloth on the laundry bin. Turning back towards the bed, you find Michael already under the covers and holding them open for you. 

“Now can we cuddle? Naked?” He questions cutely with his head tilted, hair falling over his eyes. 

“Of course baby. Whatever you want.” 


End file.
